Script 2 Supernatural Alex in Wonderland
by Dragonladylewis
Summary: Read "Spill No Blood" first! otherwise you will be lost! Alex is trapped in a nightmare world of her own making and is dying. Dean decides the only way to save her is to join her and bring her back,and takes a trip into a mind as warped as his own. WGAE
1. UPDATED EDITED VERSION Alex in Wonderla

_**Oh my goodness! What a mess! so sorry to all my followers who had to muddle their way through that! I don't know what happened there to the formatting. It will be fixed shortly!**_

"Alex in Wonderland"

1 INT. HOSPITAL I.C.U.- ALEX'S ROOM - EVENING 1

Dark hospital room, single bed, lots of equipment beeping, ventilator running, heart monitor going, tubes running everywhere, all hooked up to Alex who is laying on the bed.

She's pale, unconscious. Bobby sits beside the bed looks grim, watches her. A nurse comes in, checks her chart, then checks her, turns to Bobby.

NURSE

There's no change. Are you sure you want to stay? She's probably going to be like this for a while. We can call you if there is anything new...

Bobby shifts in the chair, and rubs his face. He looks tired.

BOBBY

Naw, I've got nowhere to be today. Besides if I left her right now, somebody'd be really mad at me. I promised him I'd stay.

The nurse smiles and makes a note on Alex's chart, and turns back to Bobby.

NURSE

Oh, Dean right? Her boyfriend?

Bobby smiles a funny grin, then stretches.

BOBBY

Ya, Dean. He'd kick my ass.

NURSE

He's really...intense... isn't he? He kind of makes the other girls nervous, he paces around here like a caged bear.

Bobby laughs, then nods at her. He gets up and walks around the room, then looks out the window.

BOBBY

I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that. He's usually very...charming when it comes to the ladies.

She laughs, then turns for the door. Then turns back to Bobby, he smiles and walks over to the foot of the bed and looks down at Alex.

NURSE

I'll be back in a half an hour. If she...if she makes it through the night then the worst will be over. She hasn't had a seizure yet, but we won't know if she's

had a stroke till she wakes up.

BOBBY

If...she wakes up.

NURSE

If...she wakes up.

BOBBY

Thanks. Dean should be here soon, so you can warn the others.

The nurse smiles at him, then slips out the door, leaves Bobby alone. He walks back over to the window looks out for a minute, then back to Alex. He pulls the chair closer to her bed, and sits down, then takes her hand is his.

BOBBY

They keep telling me that you might be able to hear everything. Of all the hunters I've met your probably one of my favourites, you know. I think if I ever had a daughter I'd

like her to be like you. Strong, independent, a little crazy, with this real soft tender side. Come back Alex, there are a couple of people here who miss you a whole lot.

END TEASER

ACT ONE

2 INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - EVENING 2

Dean walks down the hallway, coffee cup in his hand, past a nurse's station. The nurse's all glance at each other, nervous and anxious, then at him. Dean stops in the doorway Of Alex's room and looks at Bobby. Bobby sits back in the chair, reads "Slaughterhouse 5" out loud to Alex. Bobby stops, glances up at Dean, then shuts the book.

DEAN

Slaughterhouse Five? It's one of her favourites. Anything new?

Dean walks in and hands Bobby a cup of coffee, then looks down at Alex. He steps closer to the bed, then glances at Bobby and stops.

BOBBY

Nope, the specialist will be in at 9 am. Why are you here? You weren't due for another two hours. How's Sam?

Dean turns away and paces to the window. He stares out over the parking lot, not really seeing anything. He sips his coffee.

DEAN

Sam's fine, they are going to let him out tomorrow. He's driving me nuts.

BOBBY

You're driving me nuts, you need to get some sleep Dean. You can't keep running on coffee.

Dean smirks, and looks down at the cup, then turns to look at Bobby. For a second he looks tired and sad, then he puts on his cocky face and walks over to Bobby.

DEAN

Oh come on Bobby, I've been farther on less. Don't worry about it.

BOBBY

I am worried. Did you sleep at all?

Dean glances at Bobby, then walks past him to the edge of the bed. Dean reaches out and brushes his fingers over Alex's hand.

DEAN

Naw, I tried, I did. I just laid there thinking. I shouldn't have left her alone.

Alex's heart monitor takes a blip, her heart rates jumps a little, but Dean and Bobby don't notice. Bobby shakes his head and rubs his eyes with his hand, then leans back.

BOBBY

Dean I told you, it wasn't your fault, you both did what you had to do. We don't even know what happened, so until we do, don't

worry about it.

Dean walks back over to the window, looks out, distracted.

DEAN

I do worry about it. I told her and you that I didn't want her to come along. It's dangerous, I'm dangerous.

Bobby stops and watches Dean. He hauls himself out of the chair and joins Dean at the window.

BOBBY

You're dangerous? How the hell you come up with that bit of genius?

DEAN (a little louder)

Everybody I hunt with gets hurt or killed, look at the list Bobby. I'm a walking plague, first dad, then Sam, Ellen, Jo, Isaiah, Ash, Daniel.

You Bobby, even you got hurt on account of me...I'm a walking plaque.

BOBBY (louder)

Your one of the best hunters ever, and in case you haven't noticed, all those folks you just listed were hunters long before you came along, and knew exactly what they

were getting themselves into. Don't give me the boo-hoo I'm Dean Winchester speech, I'm not in the mood.

Alex's heart monitor takes a another blip, her heart rate jumps higher, the ventilator hisses, the machines start pinging. (OS) We hear feet running, two nurses rush in and check Alex, they adjust her IV drip. Right behind them comes a Doctor who checks Alex's pupils with a flashlight, then turns to Bobby and Dean.

DR. SHAW

What did you two do? What were you just doing?

BOBBY

We were discussing Dean's ability to blame every bad accident that's ever happened on himself. It's his boo-hoo speech.

The Doctor turns and stomps up to them, she waves her finger under Dean's nose, then turns to Bobby.

DR. SHAW

Well knock it off! I told you, its very likely that she can hear everything you say. Why the hell would you argue in front of her? It's upsetting her. If you feel like

arguing take it outside, or even better take it home.

Dr. Shaw turns to leave, then turns back to them both, eyes Dean.

DR. SHAW

I take it your the boyfriend? You brought her in, right?

DEAN

Ya, that's me. Why?

Doctor Shaw jerks her chin at him, then waves her finger at him as she speaks. The nurses cluster together at the foot of Alex's bed, watching them.

DR. SHAW

Because I want to see you in my office, the specialist will be here at 9 am, so about 10 am. Meet me at the nurses' station, we need to talk.

Dean nods at her, Dr Shaw leaves and herds the nurses out in front of her. Dean sighs, looks at Bobby.

DEAN

Why do I feel like I just got called to the principal's office?

BOBBY

Because I think you just did. Do you think Alex really did hear us?

DEAN

Sure looks like it...

3 EXT. CITY - DARK ALLEY - SAME TIME 3

A single figure casually leans against the wall, one foot up resting against the wall, smoking, its dark so we don't get to see a face. A middle age man walks down the alleyway, approaches, he stops in front of the lounger and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, waits. The lounger flicks the cigarette away and walks out of the shadows, a tall blond girl, quite lovely looking. She looks him up and down, condescendingly, her eyes flip to BLACK, NO PUPILS completely black.

DEMON FEMALE

Your meat suit sucks. Couldn't you get something a little cleaner.

He glares at her, then his eyes flip BLACK, like hers.

DEMON MALE

I wasn't shopping for looks, bitch, I need a little muscle.

She circles him, eyes him up and down. He stands there and watches her.

DEMON FEMALE

Ya, well if you paid a little attention in demon school you'd have the cushy job now wouldn't you?

DEMON MALE

Whatever! You said you thought you had something. Spit it out! I've got better things to do.

She stops in front of him and leans in close to him.

DEMON FEMALE

There are three men at the hospital that match the descriptions we have. I'm certain two of them are Sam and Dean Winchester.

DEMON MALE

How certain? We'll only have one shot at this and if we screw up...

She walks around him, looks at the dirty brick walls around them. She stops behind him and whispers in his ear.

DEMON FEMALE

I know just as well as you do what will happen if we screw this up. He's calling himself 'Dean', his brother was upstairs recovering from an animal bite. The girl they are staying with is in a coma, from an animal bite...

DEMON MALE

More like a vampire bite...

DEMON FEMALE

Exactly.

She steps back a little and watches him. He digs a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pulls one out, then lights it and takes a long drag. He turns around to glare at her.

DEMON MALE

Good, the boss will be happy. Don't do anything. Watch and report, and if they look like they are moving contact me immediately. Find out who this girl is, she might be useful if we need leverage.

DEMON FEMALE

I'll see about getting a shift on the floor for a day or two.

She turns to leave and walks down the alleyway. He watches her go, then yells.

DEMON MALE

Be careful! not too many of us have met the Winchesters and lived to tell it.

She smirks and stops and looks over her shoulder at him.

DEMON FEMALE

Ha! That's because the demons were the ones being hunted, not the other way around.

4 INT. HOSPITAL I.C.U. - ALEX'S ROOM - MORNING 4

Dean wanders around the room, drains the last of his coffee from his cup, then tosses it into the garbage can where there are about 12 identical cups already there. He stops beside the bed, slides his hand into Alex's and gives it a squeeze, then glances at his watch. It's almost 9 am, he brushes hair off of Alex's face, then slides into the chair. Sam walks in, looks freshly showered and dressed. He looks at Dean, then Alex.

DEAN

Glad your here Sammy. Bobby said he'd be here later to pick you up. He didn't leave here till 11, and he wanted to catch some sleep before he came over.

SAM

What about you? When was the last time you slept?

Dean rubs is face, he looks so tired, slouches back in the chair.

DEAN

I don't know, I don't even know what day it is Sam, it's all become just one big blur.

Sam walks over to the foot of the bed and looks down at Dean in the chair.

SAM

Dean, that's no good, you can't do that to yourself. Your no good to any of us if you're not 100%.

Dean smirks at the irony, at looks over at Alex.

DEAN

I think Alex said that the night we checked the barn. Great good it did.

SAM

Dean...

Sam is interrupted when a large entourage of Doctors walk into the room, one is Dr. Shaw, the others are interns, nurses, and two older male Doctors. The two older doctors move to stand between Sam and Dean, the interns cluster around the foot of the bed. One of the older Doctors extends his hand towards Dean, friendly and relaxed.

DR. O'BRIEN

Hello, we met after Alex's surgery, I'm Dr. O'Brien, I look a little different in a shirt and tie. The scrubs are more comfortable, unfortunately the Director doesn't think it's appropriate for rounds.

Dean stands up and takes his hand, smiles.

DEAN

That's too bad. I think the rounds would be more stressful than the surgery.

DR. O'BRIEN

That's probably true. If you want to go plead my case, feel free. I'd like to take a minute to go over Alex's case with my colleagues, then I'll fill you in on the details.

Dean nods then heads out the door, the interns and nurses give Dean a wide berth, Sam watches them move, then follows

Dean out the door.

DEAN

Sure, we'll be right outside.

Dean leans against the wall outside the door and closes his eyes. Sam glances around, takes in the nurses' station, the nurses eye them cautiously. Sam frowns, then looks at Dean, looks back at the nurses. He shifts around blocks Dean from the nurses, so they can't see him talk about them.

SAM

Ahhh, Dean, is there any reason why the nurses are looking at you like you're going to eat them?

DEAN

I might have lost my patience a little yesterday...or last night...I'm not sure which it was.

SAM

You lost your patience with them? How exactly? Are we talking a couple of mild grumbles...

DEAN

No, more like a whole lot of freakin's and a son-of-a-bitch... maybe two.

SAM

WHAT! What were they doing?

DEAN

Well one of them kept telling me I couldn't stay, after they tell me Alex might not make the night. And then two of them were...freakin' making passes at me...can you believe it? My girlfriend in the next room and they're asking me if I 'need anything' and I don't mean coffee, Sam.

Sam steps back looks at Dean in amazement, then smiles a huge grin. Dean opens his eyes and looks at him like he has two heads. What the hell is so funny?

SAM

Ahhh, Dean, Alex isn't your girlfriend though.

DEAN

But that's what I told them, so I could get in. So just stick to the story or else...

SAM

Fine fine, I'm sticking! Relax.

Alex's door opens, and most of the crowd leaves, the blond demon from the alleyway walks past the two boys, part of the crowd. She smiles at them. Sam watches her go, Dean doesn't even look once. Dr. O'Brien and Dr. Shaw stay behind, Dean and Sam cautiously walk in and shut the door, approach Alex's bed. Dr. O'Brien smiles at them, then gestures to Sam.

DR. O'BRIEN

Well, Dean, who might this be?

SAM

I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother.

DR. O'BRIEN

Good, it's good to have moral support at a time like this. Alex's situation is this, she suffered severe blood loss, resulting in Ischemic or Stagnant Hypoxia. Which basically means serious oxygen deprivation to the brain. The human body has about 4 or 5 litres of blood, and you can normally loose 10 to 15% without serious medical difficulties, Alex lost about 30%. She's had transfusions but she had two cardiac incidents. That's not good. She got through them but her heart is under a lot of stress right now. But, it's the possible brain damage we are worried about.

Dean sucks in his breath but doesn't say anything, Sam glances over at him...

SAM

Brain damage? How serious?

DR. O'BRIEN

We don't know, the brain can go for 5 minutes without oxygen before there is damage. In Alex's situation we don't know how much oxygen her blood had left in it. We have to run more tests to determine that. Right now she's in a coma, the longer she stays in one, the worst the brain damage is.

DEAN

Worst case scenario?

DR. O'BRIEN

She stays this way, and never wakes up. Best case is, she wakes up with minimal damage, some slight memory loss maybe. As for her arm, we managed to get everything back together, she has a skin graft and she'll need physiotherapy, there's going to be some nerve damage.

SAM

So we wait.

DR. O'BRIEN

And pray. If you've got any favours in with the big guys upstairs, it might be a good time to call them in.

Dean makes choking laugh sound and turns away towards the window, his hand over his mouth, stares out over the parking lot. He gets a grip on himself, talks to the window.

DEAN

And you think in all that, she can hear us?

DR. SHAW

After last night it would seem so. The brain is an amazing thing Dean, don't discount the power of suggestion. That's why we are standing here, telling you this in front of her, because she deserves to know too. If she wants to wake up then she has to start working on it now.

Sam turns to look at Alex on the bed.

SAM

You hear that Alex? Get your ass out of bed.

Dr. O'Brien laughs a small laugh, then turns to look at Dean. He walks a little closer to him, watches his face.

DR. O'BRIEN

I have other patients to visit this morning, do you have any questions for me? I won't be here tomorrow but I will be here on Friday. In the mean time I've briefed Dr. Shaw and she can help you too.

Dean turns to face the group and shoves his hands in his pockets.

DEAN

Naw, nothin' thanks.

DR. O'BRIEN

Well then I guess I'll see you again on Friday.

Dr. O'Brien leaves the room, Dr. Shaw stops in the doorway and turns back...

DR. SHAW

Remember 10 sharp out front. Sam you might as well come too.

She leaves the room. Dean still stands at the window. He turns back to it and looks out. Sam joins him at the window, looks at him.

SAM

So, what's the plan? Are we hunting Demon vampires or is it on hold till Alex snaps out of it?

DEAN

It's on hold Sam, I want to make sure Alex is okay first.

Sam looks closer at Dean, then glances out the window, then back to him. He can't really believe Dean is delaying a hunt for a girl.

SAM

So we're actually going to wait?

Dean glances at Sam, then looks back out the window.

DEAN

Ya, we're going to wait.

SAM

How long?

DEAN

As long as it takes, Sam. I put her there, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone.

SAM

What? Alex is a hunter Dean, she knew exactly what she was doing. This wasn't your fault, any more than it's your fault when I get dinged up.

Sam sees Dean set his jaw and stops. Sam shakes his head, knows he's facing stubborn Dean, then smiles at him.

SAM

Listen, we've got 45 minutes before we need to meet Dr. Shaw, why don't you go down to the lounge and catch a nap. I'll stay with Alex.

Dean hesitates, then nods to Sam and smacks him on the arm.

DEAN

Ya, good idea.

He turns and heads out the door, then pauses at the foot of the bed.

DEAN

Bobby and I were reading her that book over there, it's one of her favourites.

Sam walks over and picks the book up, then glances out the door after Dean.

SAM

One of her favourites huh? WOW!

5 INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. LOUNGE -CONTINUOUS 5

The blond demon at the nursing station watches Dean walk out of Alex's room. He heads down the hallway, then disappears into a dark room. She glances around the station, then slips out and follows him into the room. Dean settles into a lazy boy chair, sighs, tired, he glances up when she walks in. The demon stops, then grabs a blanket, holds it out to him...

DEMON FEMALE

Would you like a blanket? It's a little cool in here.

DEAN

No thanks, I'm fine. I'm just going to relax for a few minutes.

DEMON FEMALE

That's good, you look tired. I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine. Dean, right?

DEAN (wary)

Ahhh, ya. Thanks.

DEMON FEMALE

So, is that her brother in there now? I'm new, I have to restrict visitors, I haven't learned all the faces yet.

DEAN

Ahhh, no that's my brother, Sam. The older guy is Bobby, he's like an uncle to her.

She smiles a cold little smile, then nods to him.

DEMON FEMALE

Oh, Sam and Bobby. Okay, got it. I'll leave you to it, then. Thanks.

DEAN

Ya, thanks. See you around.

Dean watches her leave, then frowns slightly and tries to settle down into the chair. Demon female exits the room, smiles evilly as she walks down the hallway towards the nurses station. She glances around the quiet station, then picks up the phone and dials a number.

DEMON FEMALE

I'm sure its them. Dean, Sam and Bobby, all three of them.(beat) I'm positive its them, Sam still smells like demon blood.(beat) I understand completely.

She hangs up the phone, smiles again, then picks up a chart, flips through it.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

6 INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. DR. SHAW'S OFFICE - 10 AM 6

Sam and Dean enter the room, Dr. Shaw shuts the door, sits at her desk, gestures for them to sit down. Sam and Dean slide into the two metal chairs on the opposite side of her desk.

DR. SHAW

So...this morning we talked about Alex's situation. Now let's talk about yours.

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his chair and glances over at Sam.

DEAN

Ahh, is that necessary? I mean it seems like waste of time really.

Dr. Shaw leans back in her chair at smiles at Dean.

DR. SHAW

Okay, then. You're the nice polite one who will listen and nod at the right times (pointing to Sam) and you're the one who's going to tell me to get bent (pointing to Dean).

Dean winces, then leans back in his chair. Sam bites his lips trying not to grin, then looses the battle and smiles a big silly grin. Dr. Shaw smiles at him, then looks back at Dean.

DEAN

Well...no...I'd try and be polite...

DR. SHAW

And tell me to get bend. Dean don't be polite, be yourself. We'll get a lot farther in a lot less time. Besides, it just means that instead of handing you this...

She grabs a box of tissues and tosses it aside.

DR. SHAW

I hand you this...

She pulls a bottle of whiskey and glasses out of her desk drawer and plops them on the desk. Dean's eyebrows go up, surprised, he glances at Sam, who shrugs. She pours them all a drink, Dean takes a glass from her. Sam takes one too, they all take a sip together. pulls a file out of her basket, flips it open. We can see lots of blacked out papers inside.

DR. SHAW (to Dean)

Okay then, how long have you two been together?

DEAN

A couple of months...

DR. SHAW

Wow, well then. I don't know much about you but I know this floor, I know what happens here. Bad things happen, people end up here, and suddenly a casual relationship becomes a lifelong commitment based on guilt. So first off, don't confuse guilt with love, it doesn't work. If that's the case, best thing for you to do is turn around and walk away, right now, before it gets complicated.

Dean glances over at Sam, then leans back in his chair.

DEAN

Wow, you don't hold anything back do you?

DR. SHAW

I don't have time to waste and it would only piss you off. Right?

DEAN

Right. (beat)So what if I don't want to walk away?

DR. SHAW

Then you had better get ready for the very worst. This isn't Hollywood honey. People around here just don't wake up and smile and climb out of bed. Depending on how long they have been out they have weeks, sometimes oven months of relearning everything. Eating, dressing, talking, walking. Alex has only been out for a day or so, depending on whether or not she has brain damage, she could be out of here in a couple of weeks.

DEAN

Worst case she stays the way she is right now, forever.

DR. SHAW

Right, so are you still thinking about staying?

Dean avoids her eyes and picks at his jeans for a minute. He sets his jaw and stares her down.

DEAN

Ya, she's... different, I can't give up on her yet.

Dr. Shaw looks hard at him, then smiles a small smile. She still sceptical. Sam's eyebrows shoot up at Dean's admission and he shifts on the chair at Dean's declaration.

DR. SHAW

Then I have a lot of questions for you that I hope you can answer. I need all the help I can get right now.

DEAN

Fine, shoot...

Dr. Shaw picks up the first sheet of paper out of the file and look at it, then slides it over to Dean. He reads it, then hands it to Sam.

DR. SHAW

That is what I got when I requested her medical files. Government of Canada, Classified Military garbage, almost completely blacked out. I don't know what happened to her but I need to know what I'm dealing with here.

DEAN

She doesn't talk about it, at all.

Dr. Shaw quirks her eyebrows, nods her head, then starts taking notes.

DR. SHAW

That actually helps, we know she was overseas. Does she have flashbacks, nightmares? does she avoid certain people like guards, or policemen?

Dean shifts in his chair, glances at Sam, then sighs. His eyes flick around the room, then back at the Doctor.

DEAN

She has nightmares, almost every night, screams herself awake. She doesn't avoid anybody, that I know of.

DR. SHAW

Okay, does she get angry or violent, have blackouts, does she overreact if you startle her, compulsive about things?

Dean sits back in his chair, his jaw flexes. He tries very hard not to lose his patience. Sam takes a sip of whiskey and smiles to himself.

DEAN

She startles easy, if you're not careful she'll pop you one in the teeth before she even realizes its you. She has to have everything in its proper place, she's compulsive about cleaning, she doesn't associate with people easily, and she drinks. She's a basket case and lady, so am I, so we get along great. If your done I'll go back and see her now.

He stands up to go, gets his hand on the doorknob...Sam doesn't move off his chair. Dr. Shaw doesn't move.

SAM

Dean wait, this is important. Come on.

DR. SHAW

Dean, she's probably got Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And no, it's not alright to go see her now. If I'm hurting your feelings right now, I don't care. What I care about is trying to figure out what I can do to help her. Sit down!

Dean looks at her for a minute, then sits down, defensive. He glares at Sam then snaps at the Doctor.

DEAN

Fine so she's got traumatic stress...stuff, so what?

DR. SHAW

PTSD, she's got PTSD. Does she take any medication? besides this stuff.

Dr Shaw holds her drink up and then takes a sip.

DR. SHAW

Sleeping stuff? pills in the morning? anything?

DEAN

She takes something in the morning, little blue pills.

DR. SHAW

I need to see the bottle, bring them in as soon as you can. What happened to her?

DEAN

I don't know, she won't talk about it, she says she can't. Her back is a mess...

DR. SHAW

I know, I've seen it. We can pretty much guess she was tortured but without facts...

DEAN

She was Special Forces, counter-terrorism undercover stuff...

SAM

She got out about four or five years ago.

Dr. Shaw turns to her computer screen and starts typing away, Sam leans forward to watch her, taking note of the screens she's going through. She glances over at him and smiles...then swings the screen around so he can see it. He's surprised, and leans back (oops caught!), then forward again to see. The monitor flips up several newspaper articles from Britain, 'The Daily Telegraph' and 'The Guardian', Dr. Shaw reads then whistles and turns the monitor a bit more.

DR. SHAW

Looks like your girlfriend had quite an adventure overseas.

The boys lean in, reading the headlines, 'Special Forces team captured in Middle East' 'Military members held captive feared to be dead', 'Executions confirmed, team feared lost', 'One Survivor, Sgt Alexis Colville returns home after Daring Rescue Operation.' Dr Shaw reads out loud.

DR. SHAW

Sgt Alexis Colville found guilty of attack on village (headline). The former Special Forces sergeant has been found guilty of the attack on a small village that left over 75 women and children dead, which also resulted in her team being captured by local warlords. Sgt Colville was held captive and tortured for several weeks before she was rescued by the BSF. Her other team members were executed while being held captive. She will be discharged from the military and will return to North America at a later date.

Dr. Shaw minimizes the screen, then shoves it back into position, she tops up Sam's glass then Dean's glass, then her own, leans back in her chair, watching Dean.

DR. SHAW (to Dean)

Did you know all that or were you just keeping it quiet?

DEAN (quiet)

I knew she was tortured. I didn't know why.

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, surprised, looks at Dean. Dean shrugs his shoulder at Sam, (like so what?)and takes a drink.

DR. SHAW

You can still walk away.

SAM

Dean, there are two sides to every story. We should hear Alex's...

DEAN (to Dr. Shaw)

I know who she is now. We all have pasts Sam. We've all done things we're not proud of.

Sam leans back in his chair, sighs, smiles a surprised smile. They sit there quiet for a second, the silence suddenly broken by a loud whining noise. Dr. Shaw grabs a pager off the desk, jumps up...

DR. SHAW

It's Alex!

7 INT. HOSPITAL I.C.U.- ALEX'S ROOM - SAME TIME 7

The boys stand in the doorway...watch. A nurse gives Alex chest compressions, while the others rush around and prep adrenalin shots, Dr. Shaw checks the heart monitor, then grabs two defibrillator paddles...

DR. SHAW

Clear!

Alex jerks as the electrical charge hits her, then relaxes, the heart monitor blips, then starts a regular bleep again. Dr. Shaw hands the paddles to a nurse, then leans in and checks Alex with the stethoscope. She sighs, then pats a nurse on the arm...

DR. SHAW

Good job everybody!

She takes the Demon nurse aside.

DR. SHAW

What happened?

DEMON FEMALE

She was just sleeping, we were getting some heavy REM activity, looked like a nightmare, then she arrested.

Dr. Shaw sighs, then pats her on the arm, and walks over to the boys.

DR. SHAW

That's bad. Normally we wake up before the nightmare gets too intense. With Alex's history and the coma, she can't wake up. She keeps dreaming and it is putting too much stress on her heart. It can't take that right now. She has to wake up but...

SAM

Then it's over...

DEAN

No Sam it's not. We need to talk to Bobby.

8 INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - MOMENTS LATER 8

BOBBY

(into the phone)

African Dream Root? Are you out of your sorry mind? It's a bad idea to begin with, not to mention the fact that I have no idea how to get it.(beat) I know, I know! Dammit

Dean! Let me make some phone calls, I'll see what I can do.(beat)You too, tell Sam I'll be there in a bit.

Bobby hangs up the phone and rubs his eyes again, he looks tired, worn out. He grabs a small book, flips it open, picks the phone back up, starts dialling.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

9 INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - A DAY LATER 9

Sam walks into the library where Dean sits on the couch. Sam carries a cup of African Dream Root tea, an evil looking yellow frothy drink. He hands it to Dean, then sits down on

the old chair across from him...

SAM

Are you sure you want to do this? I mean being in Bobby's head was bad, being in Alex's head is going to be even worse, Dean.

Dean eyes the cups and winces a little.

DEAN

No, I'm not sure I want to do this. She is messed in the head Sam. I mean she was messed up before...now that she might have brain damage...(fades off)

SAM

Then let me go with you Dean. It would be better with both of us there. I don't think it's a good idea keeping me here.

Dean cradles the drink between his hands and looks across to Sam.

DEAN

Your here Sam becaus**e** if something goes wrong then you can wake me up, or come in get me. Besides, I can control it right? That's how it worked the last time.

SAM

Ya, but we were in Bobby's head, then yours, neither one isn't as messed up as Alex.

Dean sits and looks at Sam. Sam realizes he's not going to win the argument. Sam shakes his head, then dials his cell.

10 INT. HOSPITAL I.C.U.- ALEX'S ROOM - SAME TIME 10

Bobby sits beside Alex's bed, his cell rings, he grabs it out of his pocket...

BOBBY

Sam?(beat)Ya I'm here, ready when he is. Tell him to be careful...she looks like she's dreaming right now. Better get going before she has another attack.

11 INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - SAME TIME 11

Sam hangs up the cell, then looks at Dean. Dean slouches back on the couch, and eyes the cup...

SAM

Bobby says it looks like she's dreaming right now. Better hurry before she has another attack. Dean what happens if...Alex dies and you're in her head?

DEAN

I have no idea Sam. Stop freaking me out okay! This is bad enough.

Dean raises the glass to his lips.

SAM

Wait! Did you add the hair?

Dean stops, sits up again, then reaches in his pocket, pulls out a napkin, and drops a hair into the cup, stirs it up.

SAM (teasing)

Bet that's not what you had in mind when I was talking about you getting a piece of Alex...

DEAN

Shut up Sam.

Dean downs the yellow liquid, then gags at the taste, sets the cup down on the old table. He lies back for a minute, and closes his eyes, then opens them up to say something to

Sam. He stops, Sam's gone, he slowly sits up looking around, then (OS) a loud scream, full of agony, echoes through the house from outside. Dean jumps up, runs through the kitchen,

pulls open the backdoor, and enters a dark underground cave.

12 INT. CAVE - SECONDS LATER 12

Dean walks slowly through the tunnel-like maze, crates piled against the walls, bare bulbs hang at intervals from the cave ceiling, men rush by, ignore him completely. He glances around, tries to figure out the way to go. (OS) another scream, same as the first echoes, much closer. He heads towards it, comes to a steel door, it looks exactly like the one on Bobby's panic room. The wheel spins, the door opens, two men come out. They laugh and walk past him, flames flicker inside the room. (OS) another scream, right from the room. Dean walks over, steps in and freezes. His face shows complete shock...

13 INT. CAVE - TORTURE CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS 13

Alex stands, her legs strapped to two metal posts drove into the ground, her arms tied to another running parallel to them. She immobile, her back stripped naked covered in FINE CUTS, BLOOD and two large DIRTY BLOODY MARKS, her combat pants dirty, SOAKED IN BLOOD from the cuts, blood runs down her back. She's partially unconscious, she pants for breath, moans, her head drops forward over the iron bar running across her chest. There is a wooden folding table beside her, filled with pliers, several bloody knives, a saw, razors, a blowtorch, a canvas bag of salt, burning candles, a pot of water boiling on a small burner. A man turns from the table and steps in behind her, slowly DRAGS a knife across her back. He smiles evilly as she jerks, leaves a LONG BLEEDING WOUND. Alex moans and jerks, twists and pulls against the ropes, after he stops cutting her, trying to get away. He reaches in the canvas bag and pulls out a handful of salt and sand then GRINDS IT into the new cut. She screams, twists against the iron bars, tries to get away. When he takes his hand away it matches the other two large, DIRTY, BLOODY MARKS.

Dean jumps forward, swearing, tries to grab the guy with the knife, his arms PASS THROUGH HIM like he's a ghost. Dean swings again, NOT CONNECTING with him at all, he stops and looks around confused. The two men that passed him on the way in enter, half dragging-half carrying another SOLDIER (PRIVATE HOOPER) dressed like Alex. His hands are tied behind his back, he has a bag over his head, they drop him on the ground in front Alex, on his knees, then pull the bag off. He squints, looks around, then sees Alex.

SOLDIER

Sergeant Colville...I didn't tell them anything I swear...

DEAN

Alex! Alex snap out of it!

Alex jerks awake, looks down at Private Hooper, she's pants in pain, sweat runs down her face. She puts on a tough face for the younger soldier, but she's barley standing on her own.

ALEX

Private Hooper...you can tell them everything you know buddy. It doesn't matter, these stupid sons-of-bitches don't believe me, maybe they'll believe you.

The Warlord leader walks behind Alex, another one walks behind Private Hooper both pull out pistols. They COCK THEIR WEAPONS, place the barrels against the back of Alex's and Hooper's heads. Alex freezes, a look of panic crosses her face. Private Hooper's eyed get big, the two soldiers stare at each other. Dean jumps to Alex's side, desperate to get her attention.

DEAN

Alex, stop it! it's a dream! It's not real. (to Warlord) You son-of-a-bitch, get the hell away from her or I swear I will find some way to kick your sorry ass...

WARLORD (to Alex)

Where is the main body? Where are your troops hiding?

ALEX

There are no troops, we are just a Recce team. We were scouting the area for possible sites to use as a base. We parachuted in...there are no other troops...please I'm telling you the truth. Just us eight...no more.

WARLORD

Well, now there will be six...One shot RINGS OUT, blasts through the caves. Dean jumps his hands over his ears, blood and gore SPLATTER across Alex's legs, she's left standing there visibly shaken. She gasps for breath, the pistol on her head was empty. Tears run down her face, she looks at what is left of Private Hooper laying in the sand.

ALEX

I told you we're just a recce team.

The Warlord grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back, growls in here ear.

WARLORD

Your Special Forces, we know who you are, and we will find out what you were doing if we have to kill every single one of your men, to do it.

He lets go of her hair, then KICKS HER in the back of the knee. He leaves the room. Her knees buckle. Dean, still reeling from the events, watches. The two men laugh, the one in front of Private Hooper gives his body a KICK, they put the bag back over what's left of his head. They move around and drag him out by his feet. They leave a bloody trail behind them joking as they walk down the hallway. They leave Alex alone in the room. Dean snaps out of it and steps in front of Alex, then grabs her face.

DEAN

Alex! Alex wake up, it's just a dream! you have to wake up!

Alex blinks, then focuses on Dean, she's stunned, then confused.

ALEX

What? How did you get here? I don't understand...

DEAN

It's a dream, your dreaming. You need to stop, this is your dream, you're under control...

ALEX

No, I don't know how... it's a dream, I can't stop it...

Dean lets go of her face and starts undoing the leather straps that are holding her against the metal rack.

DEAN

You can. You have to stop thinking about this crap and focus on something good. Focus on us, on Bobby, on hunting! Alex! Tell me about what we were doing..

ALEX (Confused, trying to remember)

I...we were hunting...vampires.

The straps are still too tight, Dean steps back and gets right up into her face.

DEAN

Yes, demon vampires! You got hurt. Don't you remember?

ALEX

Yes...I think I do.

Dean looks relieved, then grabs her face in his hands.

DEAN

Take us there, right now! Empty factory, no vampires! Remember when me and you and Sam went, when they were gone...now Alex!

The cave SHIMMERS, Dean turns around to look...

14 INT. FACTORY - DAYTIME - CONTINUOUS

Dean stands in the empty factory. He turns back to Alex, she's dressed in her hunting clothes. She looks around confused. Her knees give out and she collapses to the floor, gasps then looks around the room and at her clothes.

ALEX

I have to go back, I have to save them...I have to save them. What happened? If this is a dream, how are you here?

Dean looks around the room, hardly hears what she has to say. He then looks down at her, and kneels down beside her.

DEAN

Nasty tasting tea. Alex, you need to understand. You were hurt bad, do you remember?

ALEX

The vampire, one of the bastards got a bite of me.

DEAN

Alex, you almost bled to death. You were in surgery for hours, you had two heart attacks on the table, your in a coma.

ALEX

I'm in a coma? Why are you here? I don't understand why or how your here.

Dean sighs, then looks around the room, then back to Alex.

DEAN

Every time you have a nightmare, you go into cardiac arrest, you can't wake up like you normally do. Your heart can't take the stress right now. Honey you have to wake up or stop the nightmares.

ALEX

Stop the nightmares. Oh god, do I wish I could do that (softly)...you were there...you saw everything.

Dean stands, looks around the factory, he then pulls her up to her feet. He looks for a door, not really paying attention to her, holds onto her hand.

DEAN

Some of it. Sam, Dr. Shaw and I read the newspapers about what happened, we were trying to figure out a way to help you.

Alex pulls her hand away from his, shakes her head.

ALEX

You should just leave me here...

Dean spins around, then gets in her face, mad as hell.

DEAN

Not in a million years, your waking up and your going to keep hunting. Do you hear me? I'm getting you out of here.

Alex blinks at him, then looks away around the room.

ALEX

Even after you saw what happened? I should have found a way to save them all. It was my fault they all died. I lied to them, I told them the truth, it didn't matter what I said. They just kept killing them.

Dean gets in her face again.

DEAN

Exactly. It didn't matter what you said, they were just going to keep killing them. You could have led them to the whole god-dammed army, they still would have killed them. We are leaving, and your waking up.

He grabs her hand and drags her along, heads towards where the door would be.

ALEX

But...how do we get out? How does this work?

DEAN

We just have to find a way out, I walked through a door and this all changed. Your haven't had any tea, so your going to have to keep a hold of me so we can stay together.

ALEX

Walk through a door, this isn't Wonderland Dean.

Dean spots a door in the far wall and heads for it.

DEAN

Come on, we should think about waking up in a hospital, a room just like Sam's, do you remember that?

ALEX

Ya, I remember. I don't get how it works but I remember it.

Dean and Alex break into a run up to the door, then stops, Dean's hand on the doorknob.

DEAN

Okay, get the hospital room in your head. You're in a bed, lots of tubes and wires, your on a respirator, Bobby is sitting in a chair beside your bed. Ready?

Alex nods her head, then Dean swings open a door and they walk through it. Its BLINDING BRIGHT for a second...

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - SEASON TWO - DEAN IN BED

The lights dim to normal. They are in a hospital room, but its not the right one, Dean looks around, tries to figure out where he is. Alex gasps, her hand over her mouth. Dean looks at the figure on the bed and freezes, he looks at himself (Season 2:1). He looks down, he's wearing a white t shirt and hospital pants, bare feet. Alex is dressed as a hunter.

ALEX

Dean, that's you. What happened?

DEAN

Shit! How the hell did that happen? There was a car accident...

ALEX

You look bad Dean. Are you in a coma?

DEAN

Ya, something like that. Come on.

Dean drags her out into the hallway, and heads down the corridor. hospital staff linger around going about their activities, totally ignoring them.

ALEX

How did you wake up, maybe I can do the same.

DEAN

I don't want to talk about it.

Alex stops short looking at the TV set, Dean almost yanks her arm out of the socket before he stops. He looks up at the screen, not getting it, then back at Alex.

DEAN

Alex, come on, we don't have time. I don't know how long the tea lasts, we've gotta get you out of here.

ALEX

No, no wait!

Alex jerks her hand away and looks around the hallway, then back to the TV.

ALEX

Today is the day! We have to stop him. Your father wrote the letter today. The one he left in the truck. Dean, we could change things.

DEAN

It's a dream Alex, it's just a dream. We can't change anything.

Dean looks at her sadly, Alex stands there, looks stubborn.

DEAN

We can't stop it Alex (sadly). Come on.

Dean slips his hand into her hand again, then pulls her along heading for the door at the end of the hallway.

ALEX

No, you know what happened don't you? Tell me.

DEAN

If we get out of here I'll tell you, right now we have to figure out what happened, why we landed here.

Dean pulls Alex down the hallway to a set of exit doors, then stops.

DEAN

Do you think these will work?

ALEX

I have no idea, I don't know how any of this works. I'm going where your going.

Dean rolls his eyes, then gives the doors a shove open and walks through...

INT. HOSPITAL STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS

into the stairwell. He sighs and throws his hand in the air, then starts down the stairs, Alex in tow. A parking lot is visible through a glass window, Dean stops...

DEAN

Okay, lets focus on your hospital room and see if it works this time. Ready?

Alex nods her head, Dean shoves the door open and ...

INT. FACTORY - MID AFTERNOON

they step back into the factory they had just left. Dean drops her hand and runs his hand through his hair.

DEAN

Shit! Alex come on! What the hell! Your not trying hard enough, concentrate, we need the god-damned hospital in Rapid City!

ALEX

I am trying! My damn head isn't working right! Don't freakin' swear at me either Dean Winchester or I'll put you on your ass!

Dean spins around to look at her, gets right up in her face.

DEAN

I'm freakin' trying to save your sorry ass, the least you could do is take this a little more serious!

Alex doesn't back down, gets right back up in his face. They are toe-to-toe both mad as hell.

ALEX

Serious! Your telling me I'm in a coma and...

Alex stops, gasps, leans over, grabs her chest, she can't breath, gasps again, her knees buckle, she chokes. Dean grabs her, drops to his knees, pulls her against his chest...

DEAN

Alex! Shhh, easy, easy now. Calm down, calm down, deep breath. I forgot...breath Alex.

Alex gasps, looks terrified, then calmer as she listens to Dean. Her breathing returns to normal, she slowly relaxes, her head leans against his chest. Dean strokes her hair, her fingers are tangled in the front of his t-shirt.

DEAN

Crap! I forgot about not upsetting you. That's why we have to get you out. Do you think we can try again?

Alex nods, she looks weak and tired. Dean kisses the top of her head.

ALEX

I'm so tired, my head just doesn't want to work. Ya, I think we can. Pleasant, happy thoughts aren't my forte, but I'll try.

Dean and Alex climb to their feet, look at each other, Dean takes her hand...

DEAN(calm, patient, gentle)

Okay, you can do this Alex. Instead of us both thinking of something, you try it. Just think of something nice, like your favorite spot, or thing to do. Safe thing to do.. Make a perfect picture of it in your head, and tell me all about it when your ready.

Alex nods, then closes her eyes, concentrates.

ALEX

Okay, I've got it. It's a spot by a brook, under a big tree, it's in Bobby's backyard. It's a summer day, a sunny summer day...

The factory SHIMMERS and FLICKERS, turns white then...

EXT. SINGER SALVAGE YARD - SUMMER AFTERNOON - CONTINUOUS

It's a grassy field. Dean turns to say something to Alex and stops, his mouth falls open as he looks at her. Alex looks down, she has a light summer dress on, sandals, her hair is partially pinned up in a soft romantic hairdo, makeup on. No scars on her back, her arm is fine. She is smoking hot. Alex laughs, looks at Dean, he's wears cargo pants and a t-shirt, a pair of brown sandals. They are still holding hands.

ALEX

Wow, you clean up real nice. I did it, this is exactly what I wanted.

DEAN

Wow what the hell? I didn't think you could change me. Where are we? This isn't Bobby's.

ALEX (happy, animated)

What? Yes it is! I can't believe you've never been here, this is my favorite spot. Come on, let me show you.

Alex drags Dean off in the direction of the trees, Dean looks around then tries to keep up to her.

DEAN

Okay, but then you have figure out a way to get you outta here. I don't know how long this tea will last.

Alex laughs, drags him through the grass. She glances back at him, laughs.

ALEX

But, I'm happy now, isn't that good? No attacks right? Come on, let me show you.

DEAN

Okay, all right. Then we have to go.

Alex pulls him down a faint path that winds away through a field. The breeze blows faintly, birds sing, cicadas whir in the trees, they emerge on the bank of a brook, under a huge old beech tree. Dean stops surprised...

DEAN

You though of all this? Is this a memory or something you just made up?

ALEX

Its a memory, from one of the first times I visited Bobby's. I love this place. It so quiet and peaceful.

Alex leads him over and stands on the grass along the bank, laughing at his expression.

DEAN

Alex, are you a romantic girly-girly underneath all that hunter?

ALEX

Sometimes, I guess. I don't even own a dress though. I can't even remember wearing one.

DEAN

Well you should, you look great.

ALEX

And you should wear cargo pants and one t-shirt, not layers... but that's not going to happen either...

DEAN

It might...okay...maybe not.

They look at each other for a second, the silence stretches on. Alex's face changes, her smile fades, she looks out over the water, then back at Dean.

ALEX

Dean, if this doesn't work and I can't wake up...

DEAN

Don't say that, it will.

ALEX

It might not. Dean...(beat)

Alex steps closer, her fingers brush over his cheek, then his lips. Dean looks surprised, then very intent on her. She leans forward and brushes her lips gently over his in a soft kiss. She leans back and breaks the kiss, but before she can go far Dean's hand slides up to the back of her head, pulls her back. He kisses her, softly, then more intense. He finally lets her go, kisses her nose, then her forehead, then looks down at her.

ALEX

Thanks for trying.

DEAN

I'm going to get you out of here.

ALEX

What if I stay? This is perfect, I could just keep it like this. It's my dream isn't it? Wait...

Alex closes her eyes, the scene SHIMMERS and SHIFTS...

EXT. CABIN IN THE WOODS - LAKESIDE - SUMMER MORNING - CONTINUOUS

Alex looks intently at Dean, then looks around, smiles faintly. Dean looks behind him, then stares, two kids play in the water, a dog jumps around the yard, he sees himself on the deck BBQ'ing. He turns around to look at her and freezes. She obviously PREGNANT.

ALEX

It's perfect, exactly what I always wanted.(dreamily) My cabin, a family, peace.

Dean looks around, between her and the cabin.

DEAN

Because its not real...Alex. It's not real, you can't stay.

ALEX

Why can't I? Why can't I stay? It's not hurting anybody. It's better than anything I have now.

DEAN

But it's not real Alex, it's a lie. What's worse, is your lying to yourself. The Alex I know would kick you in the ass.

ALEX

I have nothing, Dean. Nothing. A truck and a bag of clothes. No family. No friends. I take little blue pills to get through the day and I scream myself awake every nighT. If I'm not hunting and killing things then I'm drinking, trying to forget.

Alex turns to Dean, her face hard and her voice cold and bitter.

ALEX

What is so special about that? What exactly am I going back to?

DEAN

A real life. And ya, it sucks but it's real, with all the crap. It has good things too Alex.

ALEX

Tell me. What's so good?

DEAN

Bobby...Sam...me. We're your friends. Why do you think I'm here? Why is Bobby sitting beside your bed right now? Why is Sam trying to help me bring you back? Because we're your friends and we care about you. This is fake Alex.

The scene SHIMMERS, and JERKS. They both look around, confused. It SHIFTS again, BLURRING.

ALEX

What's happening?

DEAN

I don't know. Maybe I'm waking up, we don't know how long the tea lasts. Alex you have to find a way to wake up. This isn't real, that's not me up there. If you have another nightmare it might kill you.

ALEX

I won't. No more nightmares, ever. I know how it works now...I don't think I'm going to wake up.(long pause)Goodbye Dean.

Alex turns and walks away from him. The scene SHIFTS and RIPPLES again, Alex stops looks around, when she looks back, Dean is gone, she looks sad for a minute, then walks off towards the cabin.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - SECONDS LATER

Dean's eyes fly open, he bolts up, looks around. Sam sits beside the couch on the easy chair. Dean swings his legs off the couch, rubs his eyes.

DEAN

Sam! How long was I out?

Sam grabs his cell phone and dials, then glances up at Dean.

SAM

About a half hour, did it work? Is she back?

DEAN

I think I made it worse Sam.

Sam stops, stares at Dean, then hangs up the phone.

SAM

What? What do you mean you made it worse? How?

DEAN

She figured out how to change her dreams, to control them.

SAM

But that's good, she won't have any more nightmares.

DEAN

She's created this perfect world, a cabin by a lake, 2.5 kids, a dog. She doesn't want to come back anymore.

SAM

2.5?Alex is pregnant?

DEAN

Ya, everything she always wanted, she said. I kept telling her it's not real, but I don't think she cares.

SAM

But doesn't she realize she's in a coma? You told her right?

Dean jumps up and paces around the room, rubs his face. He's so frustrated and disappointed.

DEAN

Sam I told her that! I told her everything, okay! and she said all she has is a truck and a bag of clothes. No family, no friends. What the hell can I say to that Sam? Oh come back to this shit-hole of a life and die young with the rest of us? Hell, I almost wanted to stay myself. Sam look up at him from the chair, rolls the cell phone around in his hand.

SAM

What are we gonna tell Bobby?

Dean stops pacing, looks around the room. then shakes his head and looks at Sam.

DEAN

The same thing I just told you Sam. Maybe she'll realize it not real and decide to come back to us.

SAM

I'm sorry Dean, I know you really liked her.

DEAN

Just call Bobby, I'm getting a drink.

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - EVENING

Sam and Dean walk quietly into the room. Sam hands Bobby a coffee BUT Dean walks straight over to the window and looks out. Sam glances over at him, then looks at Bobby. Bobby glances over at Dean, then shakes his head.

BOBBY

Dean, you did everything you could.

Dean doesn't move from the window, doesn't look at Bobby.

DEAN

I know but it doesn't really make me feel any better.

BOBBY

So what's the plan?

DEAN

I don't have one Bobby. I just don't know any more. I think I'll spend a couple more days here, watching her, just in case...then I don't know...whatever.

Sam watches Dean closely, he looks worried.

SAM

We could track the demon vampires, see where they are going.

DEAN

Sure Sam. Whatever you want.

Dean takes a drink of coffee, Bobby stands up and walks over to him at the window.

BOBBY

Dean, what's up with you? Sure Sam, whatever you want? Where's Dean Winchester?

DEAN

The heart's just gone out of me I guess. I'm tired Bobby. I've been tired for years. Maybe Alex has got it right. Maybe we should grab whatever we can, live the hell out of it.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - EVENING - NEXT DAY

Dr. Shaw walks in, then stops, looks at Dean. He sits in a chair along side Alex's bed, reads to her from 'Slaughterhouse Five.' He puts it down when he notices her in the doorway.

DEAN (to Dr. Shaw)

It's her favorite.

DR. SHAW

I'm surprised. I really didn't expect you to be here.

DEAN

You figured I'd bail.

DR. SHAW

I think you still will.

DEAN

I think I still will too. Maybe a couple more days.

DR. SHAW

That's more than anyone expected. Your still young enough to live a life. Making a commitment to stay here is something I don't see a lot of young people your age doing. This could be it, the rest of your life, this right here... reading books to a respirator.

DEAN

You've only got one life, right?

DR. SHAW

Right. So live it.

She grabs Alex's chart and flips through several pages. She pauses to read a chart, then flips to another and reads it. She smiles faintly.

DR. SHAW

I came in to read her test results. Do you want to know what they say?

DEAN

Will it make me feel better?

Dr. Shaw laughs a short laugh, flips through the papers, then looks up a Dean and hangs the chart up.

DR. SHAW

Ya, it might. No permanent brain damage has been found, everything is returning to normal. And...I'm sending in a nurse to take out the ventilator, she doesn't need it. We'll put her on oxygen still, but she doesn't need the machine.

DEAN

If she wake up then she'll be more comfortable.

DR. SHAW

Ya, she will. I have to finish my rounds. If I don't see you again, take care Dean.

DEAN

You too.

Dr. Shaw walks out of the room, Dean stands up, looks at Alex for a second then goes to stand in front of the window again, looks out over the night time lights. A group(4)of giggling nurses come in, chatting, they stop short when they see him, nervously looking at him. He smiles a half smile, then turns around to look at them...

DEAN

Ladies, I'm going to go get another coffee so you can do your thing. Later.

Dean walks past them, they shift and make room for him like pigeons, silent, watch him closely. He walks out of the room, then slowly down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets, a thoughtful look on his face.

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - EVENING - MIDNIGHT

Dean rests on the edge of Alex's bed, his head is buried in his arms, he is finally asleep. Alex's eyes flutter under her lids, then slowly open, weakly, not focused for a second. They close, then open again, she groggily looks around the room, then slowly, with a great effort, rolls her head over to see Dean. She closes her eyes, tired and groggy, then opens them again, with an effort she moves her head to look down at him, then closes her eyes and faintly smiles. Her left hand moves slightly, then jerks, a little uncoordinated, her arm slowly moves from across her stomach, down along her body. Her hand slowly, slides into Dean's, her fingers curling around his hand. Dean shifts, moves restlessly, starts to wake up. He shifts a bit at the edge of the bed. He's stiff, sore, slowly starts to sit up, then stops looks at her hand. She barely squeezes it, and smiles faintly when he looks at her.

DEAN (quiet, amazed)

Alex?

ALEX (raspy voice, whisper)

Ya...you stayed.

Dean leans in closer to her, he brushes some hair off her face. Alex smiles, tries hard to keep her eyes opened.

DEAN

I was hoping the other guy didn't kiss as good as I do.

ALEX (raspy voice, whisper)

He doesn't.

DEAN

Good I'm glad.

Alex smiles again, her eyes flutter shut.

ALEX

Tired, afraid to back to sleep.

DEAN

Don't be, I'll be right here. I'll be watching over you.

ALEX (fading away)

Castiel said that too...

Dean jerks, then looks at her hard. He's wide awake now, fully intent on her face.

DEAN

Cass? Castiel? What did he say? Alex, what did he say?

Alex sleeps, Dean stares at her, then rubs his face with his hand, worried, glances around the room. He still holds her hand in his, grabs his cell and dials...

DEAN (into the phone)

Sam! Its Alex, she woke up, just for a minute but she's talking.(beat) Ya it is great. She said something about Castiel watching over her. Did you ever say anything to her about Castiel?(beat) What about Bobby? Is he there? (long pause) Shit! How does she know about Castiel?(beat)Is that possible? (beat) No, no don't bother, she's sleeping now anyway. Go get some yourself, if anything changes I'll call you right away.(beat)You to Sam.

Dean hangs up the phone, looks at Alex. Dean lifts her hand up and takes it with both of his hands. Her fingers flex against his for a second, then she smiles in her sleep. Dean rings the buzzer and the demon female walks in, she smiles. He looks at her, his eyes narrow, something isn't quite right but he can't figure it out.

DEAN

Ahh, ya. Is Dr. Shaw in in the morning?

DEMON FEMALE

Dean! Yes she is, she's usually here by eight. Is there a problem? Are you leaving?

DEAN

Ahh, no, no problem, just wanted to go over somethings with her. You know...what happens when Alex wakes up...stuff like that.

DEMON FEMALE

Okay, ummm, I'm sure she'd love to talk to you. Can I get you anything?

DEAN

No, I'm fine thanks...

The demon nurse turns and leaves, Dean watches the door long after she's gone, his eyes narrow. Alex shifts a little in bed and he looks back at her, smiles, then squeezes her hand.

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - MORNING - NEXT DAY

The sun shines through the windows, Alex doses in bed, Dean beside her, sleeps in the chair. Dr. Shaw walks in, a smile twitches around her mouth when she sees him sleeping. She quietly picks up Alex's chart and flips through it, then hangs it back up, Alex takes a big breath, then shifts in the bed, her eyes flutter open, she looks around.

DR. SHAW

Well, well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. Somebody is going to be very happy to see you...he's barely left the room. I'm Dr. Shaw, its nice to meet you Alex.

ALEX

Nice to meet you too.

Dr. Shaw pulls out a small flashlight, and checks Alex's pupils. She tucks it into her pocket, then grabs her stethoscope from around her neck and hooks it to her ears.

DR. SHAW

What do you remember?

ALEX

Not much, big blur.

Dr. Shaw checks Alex's heart, then her breathing. She flips the scope it over her neck again, then pulls out a small rubber hammer and checks her reflexes.

DR. SHAW

That's normal. When he wakes up I'm going to get you to do some things for me, okay? Just little things like squeeze my hands, say the alphabet, nothing too hard. If I do it now he'll only make me repeat everything we do just to see it for himself.

Alex glances down at Dean and snorts a short laugh full of irony.

ALEX

Yep, that's him.

DR. SHAW

Okay then, relax, I'll be in again later. Do you need anything?

ALEX

Ice, mouth is pretty dry.

Dr. Shaw pats Alex's hand, then leaves the room. Alex stretches her neck from side to side, settles back into the pillow. Demon nurse walks in carries a paper cup, looks at Dean, then Alex.

DEMON FEMALE

How about we raise your head up a bit? It'll make it a little easier for you to handle the cup.

She adjusts the bed as she talks, then pulls a little table over closer to Alex. She takes Alex's hand and puts the cup in it...

DEMON FEMALE

Okay, let me see if you can hold it first...

Alex slowly, shakily gets the cup to her mouth, takes a sip, then slowly sets it down on the table. Alex looks at her closely, then smiles...

ALEX

Tastes great, its a lot harder to do than I remember.

DEMON FEMALE

Its going to take a while to get it all back. Don't be too eager to leave, we like having you here. I have to go now...here's the buzzer if you need anything.

She clips a buzzer close to Alex's left arm, then slips out of the room. Alex frowns after her for a second, then sighs and closes her eyes.

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - AFTERNOON - SAME DAY.

Bobby, Sam and Dean are clustered around Alex's bed...

SAM

So when are they going to let you out?

Alex manages a weak smile for Sam.

ALEX

Ha! hand me my clothes, I'll go now.

DEAN

Ahh, no, I don't think so. You have to pass the tests first.

ALEX

Tests suck, I just need a beer. I'll be fine.

BOBBY

I'm sure they'll have a beer on your supper tray...so you don't remember anything?

ALEX

Me kicking a bunch of vampire butts, one sneaky shit getting his teeth into me...that's pretty much it. Blurry dreams, images, I'm not sure...

DEAN

Do you remember saying a name...Castiel? When you woke up?

ALEX

No, no I don't think so...

DEAN

What about dreamwalking?

ALEX

Do you mean sleep walking? Cause I don't remember that either.

Dean drops his head a bit, he looks disappointed for a second. he looks back up at her.

DEAN

So you don't remember anything...

ALEX

No, just like I said, a vampire biting my arm...why? What did I miss? Who's Castiel?

Dean glances quickly over to Sam and Bobby, they all share a quick look between them before Dean looks back at Alex.

DEAN

Nobody, it's just a name you said.

ALEX

Liar. Is not, I know that look...

Alex glances at the three of them, Bobby and Sam look away, uncomfortable while Dean put son his blank face.

DEAN

What look? There's no look, your delusional.

ALEX

I just saw you look at him, like 'Shut up Sam'. I can see just fine Dean, its my arm that's damaged...

DEAN (snarky)

Your head is damaged...

ALEX

Your head is gonna be damaged when I get up...

They stop, silent when the demon nurse walks in, smiles at them...

DEMON FEMALE

Ohhh, company! You must be Sam and Bobby...Alex is looking well isn't she?

SAM

Ya, she looks great, must be the great nurses here...

DEMON FEMALE

Well, okay, I'll take that compliment...weren't you just upstairs? Animal bite?

SAM

Ya, same animal got us both. I think the police got it though.

DEMON FEMALE

Oh that's good, we don't need anything messing up Sammy, do we? I have to go now...later.

She walks out the door, smiles back at them. The four of them silent...Alex yawns, then looks at the group at the foot of her bed.

ALEX

There's something about her...my spidey senses are tingling...

DEAN

Me too, can't figure it out though.

ALEX

Well I don't like her. And its not cause she's a hot blond, she feels like...like something I should be hunting.

BOBBY

Ya, okay. Go to sleep Alex. Let us worry about that.

INT. HOSPITAL - I.C.U. - EVENING - FIVE DAYS LATER

The floor is quiet, a couple nurses doing rounds move from room to room. The demon nurse slips into Alex's room and picks up her chart, carefully flips through it, then hangs it back up again. She slips back out of the room, checks for other nurses, then picks up the phone, dials...

DEMON FEMALE

It's me, they are going to release her tomorrow morning. I have an address for you (beat). Singer's Salvage Yard, South Dakota, its not far from here.(beat) As far as I can tell they are all heading back there with her. I don't know how long the Winchesters are staying but its pretty obvious that Dean has it bad for her. (beat) I understand (beat). Thank you.

She hangs up the phone, smiles evilly, then walks down the hallway and into the elevator, just before the door closes we see her eyes flip to BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow fans! Since these "Chapters" are really separate stand-alone stories unto themselves, I've decided to post them as completely separate stories. Each one will have a common name like "Supernatural Script 1 or 2..." and then the story/chapter title.

The tentative list of stories so far is 1. "Spill No Blood"; 2. "Alex in Wonderland"; 3. "Something to Give Thanks For." 4. Untitled work in progress 5. "Spring Fever." 6. "Vacation from Hell." 7. "Woman Who Laughs." 8. "Psalms 19:3"

There is plenty of room for more especially between "Woman Who Laughs" and "Psalms 19:3" so don't be surprised if the list changes considerably. ALSO! Like our beloved Eric K and Sera G. I leave you little "Easter Eggs" and ironic twists, so look for them! Did anybody pick up that one of Dean's line in "Spill No Blood" says something like "When did the nasties get all Dr. Moreau?" Well if you're a fan of the book/movies "The Island of Dr. Moreau" you should remember that the Laws of the island the man-animals had to recite was: "We are Men, we spill no blood." Hence the title of the story, also pretty ironic when you consider that the story starts off with vampires and ends with Alex bleeding to death...or did she?

So go search up my name Dragonladylewis or the title "Alex in Wonderland" and see what happens to Alex and Dean! XOXOXOXO

The majority of these were written last year and are actual scripts and are registered with WGAE and are copywrite protected as such. Please enjoy them but be warned any copyright infringement will be frowned upon.


End file.
